Fighting Against And For Love
by GayFabray
Summary: Para ter dinheiro para quando fosse para NY, Rachel decidiu trabalhar em uma cafeteria daquela cidade minúscula para qual havia se mudado. E é nessa cafeteria que ela conhece Quinn Fabray, enquanto pensava em assistir Bob Esponja depois do seu expediente. Depois de algum tempo de sorrisos, olhares e tremores nas pernas, elas começam a realmente... interagir. Seja isso bom ou não.
1. Capítulo I

**Segunda semana de Julho – Sexta-feira – Lima.**

O senhor de cabelos brancos, após provar seu cappuccino e dar um sorriso satisfeito, acenou para a garota atrás do balcão e saiu da cafeteria, dando-lhe, finalmente, a permissão de tirar o sorriso forçado dos lábios.

A morena deslizou o elástico do cabelo com um movimento fácil, deixando o mar de fios castanhos caírem pelos ombros. Com um suspiro, ela foi para em direção à porta da cozinha, gritando para a sua "amiga" de trabalho para lhe cobrir por alguns minutos. Passou direto pela cozinha, sacudindo levemente a cabeça para ajeitar melhor os cabelos, e tentando ignorar o olhar que o cozinheiro lançava sobre ela. _Ora,_ inferno_, seria sempre assim? Ele _nunca_ desistiria de mandar esses olhares que supostamente eram "irresistíveis"?_

Com um suspiro ainda mais forte, ela saiu pela porta de trás da cafeteria, tentando respirar normalmente agora. E não, ela não estava procurando por um ar puro, límpido, ou seja lá o que todos falam ser bom. Ela queria sentir o cheiro de urina, ou dos cigarros que tantas pessoas fumavam perto dela, pouco ligando para a fumaça que ia diretamente a sua cara. Ela queria ouvir as centenas de buzinas ao mesmo tempo, alguns xingamentos até, as milhares de pessoas falando em seus telefones.

Ela queria Nova York de volta.

Ela não gostava de Lima. Ela não gostava da vida que ela tinha em Lima. Ela não gostava da cafeteria, não gostava do horário – agora completamente cheio – do seu pai, não gostava da saudade que sentia de sua mãe, e certamente não gostava de não ter nenhum maldito conhecido aqui que pudesse dar alguma dica de festa para ela ir nesse fim de semana.

Certo, ela tinha Puck. Mas, bem, ela queria uma festa _decente_, e não tinha certeza se o amigo – ela já podia chamá-lo de amigo? – entenderia o mesmo que ela quanto ao significado de _decente_.

Encostada ao lado da porta que dava de volta à cafeteria, ela aceitou que aquele dia seria igual. Sem dúvidas, essa noite de sexta seria cheia de filmes de Barbra Streisand, talvez alguns outros clássicos da Broadway, pipoca e algumas guloseimas, debaixo do seu cobertor de pequenos corações. Sozinha.

Bem, não sozinha, realmente. Ela teria o Mr. Bear com ela. Mas como ele nunca respondia – ainda bem – suas críticas aos programas, ele não poderia ser realmente considerado uma companhia.

A morena olhou em seu relógio no pulso, percebendo que já havia se passado quase dez minutos desde que deixara a cafeteria. Assim, com o provável centésimo suspiro do dia, ela voltou para seu trabalho, torcendo para que as três horas restantes do seu turno passassem rápido – e sabendo que, por mais que desejasse isso, elas não passariam.

**xxx**

Ela caminhava devagar. Ela queria chegar rápido em casa, sim, mas sentia que não faria diferença, afinal, estaria sozinha lá, como ficou o dia todo.

Mais uma vez, seus pensamentos levaram-na aos tempos de Nova York. Sua família, _junta_. As noites de segunda, quando seu pai, Leroy, não tinha plantão no hospital e sua mãe, Shelby, não precisava ficar até à noite na empresa. Com as agendas dos seus pais lotadas, segunda era o único dia que, realmente, eles aproveitavam um tempo os três juntos.

Com um sorriso e se lembrando de várias segundas-feiras, a morena abriu a porta da frente e entrou em casa, indo direto para a cozinha e pegando um pouco de água da geladeira. Por ser Julho, ela sempre chegava em casa e ia direto para a cozinha, beber um pouco de água.

Tudo bem, ela _fingia_ que era por estar calor. Ela se recusava a admitir que a sede não era _sede_, e sim tristeza.

Depois de enxaguar rapidamente o copo e deixá-lo em cima da pia, ela dirigiu-se para a escada. Quando estava entrando, ouviu seu celular começar a tocar, novamente, e o som de Don't Rain On My Parade fluir pelo cômodo. Nem precisou olhar na tela de seu iPhone para saber que Shelby ligava de novo, somente recusou a chamada e deixou o celular no criado mudo, indo em direção ao banheiro para tentar aliviar a tensão com um banho.

**xxx**

**Terceira semana de Julho – Segunda-feira – Lima.**

"Noah." Rachel sorriu para o garoto que caminhava em sua direção. Algo no fundo da mente de Rachel registrou que era o primeiro sorriso dela desde sexta, sendo que todos os seus sorrisos sinceros desde que foi para Lima foram por causa desse garoto.

"Princesa judia." Ele abraçou-a pelos ombros por cima do balcão, e, quando a soltou, deu um beijo em sua testa.

"O que faz aqui a essa hora?" Rachel perguntou curiosa, depois do sorriso mais aberto dado por causa do beijo.

"Na verdade..." Noah deu um sorriso acanhado e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Deus, como Rachel poderia resistir àquele sorriso tão fofo?

Sorrindo de lado, Rachel cruza os braços em frente ao peito, olhando fixamente o amigo a sua frente. "O que você quer?".

Noah suspirou, mas não tirou o sorriso do rosto. Rachel tinha o coração de manteiga. Em pouco tempo que eles se conheciam, ele já havia percebido isso. Ela não recusaria nada a ele.

"Na verdade, baixinha, eu queria que você trocasse de turno comigo amanhã." Ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos, e ignorando a careta que a morena fez quando ele a chamou de baixinha.

Mas agora a careta de irritação foi substituída por uma careta de confusão.

"Por quê? Você não disse que gosta de ficar livre à tarde e à noite para... Bem, aquelas coisas que você me falou?" Rachel ficou um pouco corada ao se lembrar de quando o garoto havia explicado porque pegara com o turno das 8h às 14h, e não o da tarde.

Puck soltou um riso alto com a expressão da garota a sua frente. "Sim, certo, eu prefiro. Mas amanhã eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas, você sabe, na casa de uma das minhas clientes no meu negócio de limpeza de piscinas... Você se lembra que eu tenho esse negócio, certo?" Rachel assentiu, ainda olhando para os lados, pois sabia exatamente o que ele tinha que "resolver" na casa de clientes. "Então, e eu tenho que limpar a piscina de certa cliente de manhã, porque, bem, o marido só trabalha de manhã e... Ora, inferno, você pode trocar de turno comigo ou não?" Puck havia se enrolado com as palavras e suspirou alto. Ele gostava de Rachel e a achava ainda mais bonita quando estava corada, mas ela começou a ficar desconfortável, ele percebeu.

Rachel deu um sorriso meio estranho e depois deu de ombros, concordando. Puck a agradeceu algumas centenas de vezes – provavelmente a "cliente" era uma das boas – e depois foi embora, dizendo que ainda iria limpar uma piscina hoje à noite.

Com um suspiro, Rachel apoiou os cotovelos no balcão, percebendo, enfim, que amanhã não seria um bom dia. Acordaria cedo e, depois de acabar seu turno, ela ficaria sem nada para fazer. Sozinha, durante a tarde toda. Pelo menos, até hoje, ela tinha a cafeteria como ocupação para não ficar deprimida em casa durante o dia todo.

Bem, amanhã seria diferente.

**xxx**

**Terceira semana de Julho – Terça-feira – Lima.**

Rachel já estava acordada há alguns minutos, mas estava sem coragem de levantar da cama. Só o pensamento de que hoje não teria nada para fazer à tarde já a deixava sem vontade de levantar.

Alguns poucos minutos depois, ela finalmente se levantou, ainda com preguiça. Colocou qualquer shorts e uma regata e foi para seu elíptico, e ficou lá por mais ou menos meia hora, sem prestar atenção no horário. Assim, quando olhou para o relógio no seu criado-mudo, percebeu que estava um pouco atrasada. Ora, que inferno.

Tomou um banho rápido, só para tirar o suor, e trocou de roupa, mas não mudou muito o traje. Só mudou para um shorts jeans e uma camiseta cinza discreta.

Apanhou seu celular e suas chaves correndo e saiu de casa. A cafeteria era razoavelmente longe de casa, então, para não se atrasar, ela nem passou perto da cozinha.

Faltando só umas duas quadras para chegar à cafeteria, Rachel pegou seu celular. Logo, seus olhos castanhos ficaram tristes, ao perceber que o número de ligações perdidas estava diminuindo. Uma semana atrás, quando acordava, a média era de 10 ligações perdidas. Há uns quatro dias, diminuiu para sete. Hoje, estava em quatro.

A morena só trincou os dentes e apagou as ligações perdidas de sua mãe. Bem, era óbvio que ela iria desistir de Rachel. Afinal, ela não havia a deixado?

Rachel chegou à cafeteria alguns minutos antes das oito horas. Entrou no estabelecimento e sorriu rapidamente ao passar pela garota que ficava das 6h até as 8h atendendo os clientes. Foi para a cozinha e, quando sentiu os olhos do cozinheiro em suas pernas, se amaldiçoou mentalmente por não ter pensado direito na roupa que colocaria. Pegou o avental marrom horrível num dos ganchos na parede da cozinha e saiu rapidamente de lá, assumindo seu posto atrás do balcão para a outra garota poder ir embora, e tentando ignorar o celular vibrando em seu bolso.

Sim, Rachel sentia falta da sua mãe. Ela sentia falta do sorriso que Shelby dava a ela antes de deixá-la na escola, ou do beijo em sua testa sempre que Rachel dizia que tinha uma prova difícil naquele dia. Sentia falta dos pequenos momentos em que elas entravam em uma discussão sobre musicais da Broadway, ou quando cantavam juntas no carro na ida ao mercado no sábado de manhã, toda semana.

Mas Shelby a _deixou. _E por quê? Por causa do mesmo maldito motivo que eles tinham _somente _a segunda-feira para ficarem todos juntos. Trabalho. Sempre a porra do trabalho.

Quando a empresa em que Shelby trabalhava ofereceu a ela a vaga de diretora da sua área, Shelby pirou_. _E então eles falaram que ela teria que morar em Paris. Bem, aí ela pirou mais ainda.

Era o seu sonho morar em Paris. Shelby sempre quis isso, Leroy e Rachel sabiam. Mas, merda, Leroy não queria ir. Rachel não estava também muito feliz, mas ela até iria, afinal, era uma cidade grande também. Rachel preferia NY, mas contando que ela estivesse morando em uma cidade grande, ela aceitaria de bom grado. Mas não, Leroy não queria. Leroy nunca gostou de cidades grandes, e ele nunca escondeu isto também, do mesmo jeito que Rachel não escondia que as amava. Leroy estava tentando convencer Shelby e Rachel de irem morar na sua cidade natal há tempos, e elas nunca aceitavam. E então, surgiu a proposta de trabalho.

E isso levou a eles se dividirem.

Rachel, com certeza, se não estivesse tão brava com a mãe, iria ter ido morar com ela, e não com seu pai. Mas, bem, Shelby foi quem propôs que eles se separassem, então Rachel não conseguia olhar na cara da mulher. Como ela pôde fazer isso? Como ela pôde sequer cogitar a ideia de acabar com a família deles? Rachel não entendia. Então, num impulso, Rachel disse que iria morar com seu pai, e assim aconteceu.

Agora ela estava presa a Lima, falando com seu pai por meio de bilhetes deixados na geladeira em algumas noites, vendo-o de fato só algumas horas durante as noites de domingo, só tendo contato real com os clientes da cafeteria e com Puck, sem falar com sua mãe há duas semanas, desde que Shelby havia os deixado e ido para França, e, inferno, Rachel estava sentindo falta de cheiro de urina. Tudo bem, urina lembrava Nova York, mas era estranho aceitar o fato de sentir falta de um cheiro tão horrível e nojento.

Quando o celular parou de vibrar, Rachel soltou a respiração que não tinha percebido que prendia. Sem vontade, deu um sorriso para o moço que entrava na cafeteria e se preparou para atendê-lo.

**xxx**

_Certo. Agora só faltam 5 horas e trinta e cinco minutos,_ Rachel pensou, olhando o relógio atrás dela, que marcava 8h25.

Rachel estava um pouco indecisa se estava feliz ou triste por já ter se passado quase meia hora do seu expediente. Feliz por poder sair daquela cafeteria e não ter de forçar um sorriso a cada novo cliente que entrasse. E triste _por sair daquela cafeteria_, e ter que enfrentar a tarde toda sozinha.

Bem, ela decidiu que estava feliz. Ficaria sozinha à tarde, mas provavelmente estaria assistindo Bob Esponja na Nickelodeon, o que era um bom motivo para ficar feliz.

E depois disso, ela começou a lembrar-se do episódio de Bob Esponja em que o Patrick trabalha no Siri Cascudo e, enquanto ela dava pequenas risadas baixas com as lembranças de vários episódios diferentes, foi pega de surpresa ao ouvir um pigarro. Levantou o olhar rapidamente, encarando uma loira que estava com as duas mãos apoiadas no balcão, olhando para a morena com um sorriso divertido.

"Tudo bem?" A loira perguntou, ainda sem tirar o sorriso debochado do rosto.

Rachel pigarreou e empinou a coluna, odiando-se internamente por ter corado ao perceber que estava rindo sozinha como uma idiota. "Tudo. O que vai querer?" Ela foi direto ao assunto, sem o seu costumeiro sorriso forçado e tentativa de socialização.

A loira acompanhou Rachel enquanto ela ia em direção a caixa eletrônica, preparando seus dedos para digitar o preço do que quer que fosse o pedido da loira. Rachel olhava para as teclas do aparelho, sem fazer contato visual com a mulher a sua frente. Inferno, seu rosto estava pegando fogo. Qual era o problema em rir sozinha, afinal? Bob Esponja era engraçado.

"Um chá, por favor..." Quando Rachel olhou para cima, percebeu que a loira estava com uma sobrancelha levantada, esperando que Rachel dissesse seu nome. Inferno, Rachel sentiu a área entre suas coxas esquentar por aquele simples movimento de sobrancelha. E, inferno, que olhos eram aqueles?

"Chá, c-certo." Rachel limpou a garganta, abaixando o olhar para as teclas e ignorando o óbvio pedido da loira para saber seu nome. Rachel estava realmente tentando lembrar o preço do chá para digitar na máquina, mas parecia impossível. Até um milhão de dólares parecia razoável para o preço de um chá agora, quando ela só conseguia sentir vontade de olhar para cima de novo e ver aqueles olhos castanho-esverdados.

Porra, cadê sua memória de estrela-da-Broadway-que-pode-decorar-qualquer-coisa agora?

A loira olhava para Rachel fixamente. Ela era bonita, realmente. Os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos pelos ombros, e os lábios da morena estavam entreabertos, soltando o ar lentamente, deixando-os mais atrativos do que pode ser possível.

Rachel desistiu de tentar se lembrar do preço do chá e pegou o menu, procurando e logo em seguida digitando o preço na máquina, tudo isso sem olhar para cima de novo. Mesmo que olhar para a mulher a sua frente fosse o que ela mais queria no momento, suas pernas não aguentariam deixá-la em pé se vissem aqueles olhos de novo.

Sem dizer mais nada, Rachel virou-se de costas para a loira e foi em direção à porta da cozinha. Chás e cafés eram normalmente Rachel que fazia, mas agora ela não devia lembrar-se nem mesmo do ano que foi lançado Funny Girl – e isso era muito – quanto mais como se ferve uma água. Até parece.

Então, ela gritou para o cozinheiro fazer o chá, não percebendo que a loira do outro lado do balcão olhava para suas pernas. Mas, ao se virar e perceber este fato, ela não se odiava tanto mais por ter escolhido esse shorts para vir trabalhar.

Aproximou-se do balcão novamente, ainda sem olhar para a loira. Rachel sentia o olhar da mulher sobre si, mas, inferno, ela ainda não tinha certeza se suas pernas a sustentariam com a visão daquelas íris castanho-esverdeadas novamente.

Mas, ao contrário da morena, a loira observava cada detalhe da outra. Sua pele morena, as pernas tão compridas para uma garota tão baixinha, os lábios cheios – e, nossa, a loira se perdeu naqueles lábios, mesmo que agora eles estavam pressionados um contra o outro – e tentava, por último, ter outro vislumbre dos olhos castanhos da garota.

Passaram-se alguns segundos em silêncio, até que Rachel sentiu que devia levantar o olhar. Afinal, o que ela estava fazendo? Era uma mulher. Uma cliente. Somente isso. Qual é o problema?

Confiante, Rachel empinou mais um pouco sua coluna e levantou o olhar, se arrependendo imediatamente. A mulher a sua frente a olhou diretamente nos olhos e ainda carregava um sorriso debochado, mas agora tinha algo mais naquele sorriso. Talvez... desej-

"Vem pegar, Rach!" Ela ouviu o cozinheiro gritar da cozinha, e sentiu que ele havia escolhido aquelas palavras cuidadosamente, para tentar soar sexy ou algo assim. Bem, ele só soou grosseiro e Rachel estava realmente em dúvida se saia de perto da loira para ir pegar o chá.

Mas a loira desfez o contato visual para fuzilar o cozinheiro, que tinha aparecido na porta para dar o copo de plástico de chá para Rachel. Então, a morena virou-se bem rapidamente, pegou o chá e se afastou do cozinheiro, com um pouco de medo do olhar dele. Tudo bem, ela estava começando de novo a se odiar por ter escolhido aquele shorts.

"Bem, aqui está." Rachel colocou o chá no balcão em frente à mulher, com medo de seus dedos se tocarem. Aquele olhar penetrante em cima de si já a estava matando e deixando suas pernas mais que bambas, mas ela ainda se sustentava em pé. Com um toque, aí sim Rachel sabia que cairia.

"Obrigada, _Rach._" A loira falou com um toque de irritação em sua voz, e olhou rapidamente para a porta da cozinha, dando a indicar de onde tirou o apelido. Mas, inferno, ficou tão diferente nos lábios da loira. Mesmo ela tendo pronunciado a palavra com raiva pelo cozinheiro, foi algo como se encaixasse perfeitamente na voz fina e suave da loira. Como se aquele apelido tivesse sido feito para saírem daqueles lábios rosados.

Rachel sorriu minimamente, sem perceber, com a pronúncia do apelido, e continuava com o sorriso nos lábios após vários segundos de as duas mulheres se olhando nos olhos. Cada uma perdida na cor dos olhos da outra. Até que Rachel pigarreou e sorriu um pouco mais abertamente, esticando sua mão por cima do balcão e pronunciando baixinho, como se tivesse se esquecido de como se falava: "Rachel Berry."

A loira sorriu e disse, depois de apertar brevemente a mão da morena: "Quinn Fabray."

Certo, não havia sido uma boa ideia oferecer um aperto de mãos. Rachel teve de se apoiar rapidamente com as duas mãos no balcão para se manter em pé. _Porra, Rachel, você sabia que cairia com um toque. O que te deu hoje?_

A loira sorria de lado para ela agora, percebendo que ela estava apoiada no balcão. Então, deu um gole no chá e disse: "Bem, até amanhã então, Rachel." E, antes que a morena pudesse sequer responder, a loira já havia se virado e ia em direção à porta de vidro da cafeteria, saindo e entrando no carro em que, alguns poucos segundos antes, uma garota morena estava encostada.

_Porra_, Rachel pensou. _Seria realmente muito azar se ela tivesse uma namorada._


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II – **

**Terceira semana de Julho – Terça-feira – Lima.**

Santana ergueu uma sobrancelha, mesmo sem tirar os olhos da estrada a sua frente.

"Não roube minha marca, S." Quinn repreendeu com um sorriso.

"Ah, cale a boca, Barbie. Depois de anos, alguma merda sua tinha que se impregnar em mim." Santana retrucou, dando uma olhada rápida para a amiga. "Eu não me lembro de nenhuma Rachel Berry na escola. Isso é um bom sinal."

Quinn assentiu, depois de tomar outro gole do seu chá. "É." Disse, sem outra coisa pra falar.

"Então, você vai transar com ela?" Santana perguntou como se fosse algo simples. Quinn somente revirou os olhos – depois de anos convivendo com Santana, já esperava uma frase dessas.

"Desculpe, S, mas eu realmente aprecio a tentativa de _conquistar_ alguém. Não só levar para a cama, sabe? Você deveria tentar a arte da conquista, algum dia, sem levar tudo a sexo." Quinn olhava para Santana, e viu que a morena trincou o maxilar. Com um suspiro, Quinn soltou um "desculpa" baixinho. A loira sabia que aquele assunto – Brittany – não era dos melhores para a latina.

"Certo então. Conquiste-a. E depois a leve para a cama."

Novamente, Quinn só revirou os olhos, e deixou a conversa acabar. Olhando para fora da janela do carro, ficou imaginando como seria encontrar Rachel Berry no dia seguinte.

**xxx**

**Terceira semana de Julho – Terça-feira – Lima.**

"Noah, graças a Deus! Onde você se meteu? Você está quase 13 minutos atrasado!" Rachel gritou, indo de encontro ao corpo quente do rapaz e dando-lhe um abraço, para depois se afastar e bater em seu braço, lembrando que deveria estar brava com ele.

"Desculpa, baixinha." Puck sorriu de lado e os olhos azuis brilharam. "O serviço de hoje demorou mais que o esperado. Mas já estou aqui, tudo bem? Pode ir embora desse inferno logo." Ele disse, mas Rachel não foi embora. Ela o acompanhou até a cozinha, para ele pegar o seu avental marrom. Depois de vesti-lo, Puck olhou para a amiga e viu que ela dava pequenos pulinhos e estava com os olhos castanhos meio arregalados. Puck se sentiu olhando para um filhotinho de cachorro. "O que aconteceu, Rach?"

"Noah, por favor, por favor, eu imploro a você." Rachel tomou ar e começou a falar rápido. "Sei do porquê de você ter escolhido o turno da manhã, como já conversamos, mas eu realmente, _realmente_, preciso ficar com ele amanhã. Aposto que suas mulh-" Rachel deu uma gaguejada, mas logo continuou a falar, ainda mais rápido, se é que isso é possível. "Aposto que suas clientes não se importarão de mudar o horário do seu trabalho para a manhã, pois vejo que você é muito requisitado, e, bem... Eu realmente _preciso_, Puck, ficar com o turno da manhã, e, já que eu te fiz esse favor hoje, acho que você realmente poderia procurar no fundo do seu coração judeu por alguma compaixão e arranjar um jeito de trocar o turno comigo amanhã de novo. Por favor." Rachel recuperou o fôlego e observou a expressão de Puck mudar de assustada – qual é, seus monólogos não poderiam ser tão ruins, poderiam? – para curiosa. Bem, talvez Rachel não devesse ter mostrado tanto desespero pela troca de turnos no dia seguinte. Era óbvio que teria de explicar a causa.

"Rachel Barbra Berry..." Puck falou lentamente, chegando mais perto da morena com passos também lentos, como dando um suspense ao momento. Parou perto da morena e olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos de filhotinho. "O que você está aprontando?"

"O-o quê? Eu? Puck, eu só quero o turno! Eu-eu... É que vai passar um filme, que eu realmente necessito ver, amanhã à tarde na televisão." Rachel poderia ser muitas coisas, mas, obviamente, boa mentirosa ela não era. Boa atriz, sim, mas mentirosa de última hora? Percebe-se que não.

"Você pode alugar o filme, Rachel." Puck disse, seus olhos se estreitando. Sim, ele era realmente curioso.

"J-já procurei em todas as locadoras. Ninguém t-tem." Rachel respirou fundo e tentou dar um passo para trás, só para perceber que estava encurralada contra a parede. Seus olhos se desviaram para a cozinha, procurando pelo cozinheiro para ter um motivo para fugir do interrogatório de Puck – ela duvidava se seria corajosa o suficiente para recorrer àquele homem, mas ela estava realmente começando a achar que não poderia esconder nada de Puck, não quando ele estava com esses olhos tão determinados – mas a cozinha parecia vazia. Inferno, aquele cozinheiro não tinha timing nenhum. Momentos horríveis para aparecer, tanto quanto para desaparecer.

"Então veja na televisão daqui da cafeteria." Puck semicerrou mais ainda os olhos. O que diabos era tão importante que Rachel não poderia falar?

Rachel engoliu em seco. Ela realmente não queria falar de Quinn para Puck. Afinal, ela nunca tinha se sentido _tão_ atraída por uma garota. Não sabia como Puck reagiria, também, se ela contasse isso – mesmo, no fundo, ela achasse que ele só iria ficar "animado". Mas também, Rachel vira a loira por só, o quê, dez minutos? Menos, provavelmente. Era estúpido estar tão desesperada para encontrá-la novamente.

Percebendo que seus devaneios internos estavam confusos demais, Rachel suspirou. Ao olhar de novo bem dentro dos olhos de Puck, percebeu que teria de falar algo para ele pelo menos se sentir satisfeito, deixá-la com o turno da manhã, e não perguntar mais nada. Mas não, Rachel não falaria. Agora era questão de honra. Se ela não queria falar – não importa o motivo – ela não falaria.

Portanto, ela levantou o queixo e semicerrou seus olhos castanhos quase tanto quanto os de Puck estavam. Depois, deu um passo a frente e apontou para Puck ameaçadoramente – pelo menos ela esperava que tivesse sido ameaçadora – e falou. "Se você acha que vou ceder a esse seu olhar e dizer qualquer coisa que eu não queira, o senhor está completamente e redondamente enganado. Eu me preparo desde os cinco anos de idade para a pressão que a mídia vai fazer, quando eu for uma famosa estrela da Broadway, para saber qualquer coisa da minha vida pessoal, portanto, eu estou mais do que preparada para encarar isso. Então, Puckerman, nem tente arrancar algo de mim. Vai trocar de turno comigo ou não?" Ela completou, com a respiração levemente mais rápida, e segurando um sorriso para a expressão desapontada do garoto a sua frente.

"Credo, Rach. Eu só queria saber, calma. Tudo bem, eu troco, pequena judia." Ele deu um sorriso e Rachel completamente se esqueceu de que deveria estar um pouco brava com ele, logo atirando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do garoto e abraçando-o forte, agradecendo.

Depois disso, Rachel deu um tchau, animado até demais, e foi embora da cafeteria, já pensando no que vestiria no dia seguinte. Ela lamentou, mais uma vez, só que dessa vez por um motivo diferente, ter um cozinheiro tarado olhando para suas pernas toda hora. Não poderia usar algo realmente curto amanhã.

**Terceira semana de Julho – Madrugada de terça para quarta – Lima.**

Depois de uma tarde de desenhos na TV, tédio, de ignorar duas chamadas de sua mãe, de fuçar em perfis de antigos colegas de NY, tédio, música e um telefonema para saberem se ela queria participar de uma pesquisa sobre quantas vezes por semana ela faz sexo, Rachel não conseguia dormir agora que era noite.

Ela tinha tentado, realmente tinha. Ainda mais porque amanhã ela teria de acordar especialmente cedo para fazer seu ritual da manhã bem mais detalhado, já que veria novamente Quinn Fabray - só a lembrança daqueles lábios verbalizando seu nome já deixou Rachel meio mole.

Mas ela não conseguiu. Agora, lá estava ela. Meia noite e meia, sendo que acordaria às cinco e meia da manhã. Vendo algum filme qualquer impróprio para sua idade (pelo menos ela não prestava atenção). Pensando na loira, para variar um pouco, é claro.

Com um suspiro, ela levantou-se do sofá e sem nem notar o sexo explícito da TV – e, inferno, só era meia noite e meia – desligou o aparelho. Foi até a cozinha, e depois de pegar a embalagem de leite de soja e beber um pouco direto de lá, foi até o microondas e pegou o bloco de anotação em cima do mesmo. Normalmente, o bloco ficava em cima do microondas – um costume desde os tempos de NY – para que, quando alguém da família estivesse cozinhando e percebesse que faltava algo, fosse fácil anotar. Agora, o bloco ficava lá, além de ser uma lembrança de algo de NY, para que Rachel escrevesse algum recado para seu pai, já que o via só aos domingos, normalmente.

Às vezes, Leroy ia ao seu quarto quando chegava do trabalho e a beijava sua testa, sussurrando baixinho que a amava. Porém, Rachel nunca soube disso, já que ela seu sono era o mais pesado de todos, e Leroy nunca havia comentado.

Então, Rachel escreveu um pequeno recado no papel sem linhas. _Oi, papai, _o bilhete dizia, _sinto sua falta. Eu te amo, durma bem. Rachel. _E, com um suspiro, ela colocou a embalagem de suco de soja de volta na geladeira e voltou para a sala, indo em direção a escada, para subir ao seu quarto.

E foi quando um par de faróis iluminaram as janelas da frente e, pelo jeito, um carro parou em frente sua casa. Com um sorriso enorme abrindo em seu rosto, Rachel correu para uma das janelas, imaginando se seu pai teria saído do hospital mais cedo e ela poderia dar-lhe um abraço forte, para tentar acabar com um pouco da saudade que sentia dele.

Porém, ao afastar a cortina fina que cobria o vidro da janela e olhar para fora, ela foi surpreendida. Tudo bem, ela viu seu pai sair da porta do motorista, o que não foi uma surpresa, pois Leroy não suportava outra pessoa dirigindo. Mas – ela semicerrou os olhos, achando que, do nada, ela começou a ter daltonismo – não era o carro dele. E, após marcar mentalmente um bilhete para ir ao oculista para ver se era daltônica, já que o carro lá fora era preto, e não vermelho, como o de seu pai, ela viu um outro homem sair da porta do passageiro. E, quando seu pai atravessou o carro e abraçou a cintura do outro homem, que era um pouco mais alto que ele, e Rachel viu as duas cabeças se aproximarem, ela aumentou o bilhete no fundo da sua mente, adicionando miopia às suas suspeitas.

Quando ela viu o corpo de seu pai afastar do outro e segurar-lhe a mão, depois virando para começar a caminhar até a porta da sala, ela agradeceu a Deus por já ter apagado as luzes da sala. Depois, saiu correndo para a escada e depois para seu quarto, tentando não fazer barulho com seus passos – ainda mais para entender os sussurros vindos do andar debaixo.

Depois de desistir de tentar entender, ela entrou no seu quarto e se aconchegou embaixo do cobertor fino, com um sorriso nos lábios.

E dormiu assim, com um sorriso nos lábios, depois de poucos minutos, e mandando outro agradecimento a Deus ou qualquer outra criatura divina que a estivesse ouvindo, dessa vez por darem ao seu pai outra chance de ser feliz.

E, claro, por saber agora que, com certeza, seu pai não ligaria em nada se ela inventasse de namorar uma garota.

**Terceira semana de Julho – Quarta-feira – Lima.**

Quinn Fabray acordou com o telefone tocando.

E seu andar inteiro provavelmente acordou com os xingamentos gritados dela ao levantar da cama e ir até a sala para atender o maldito telefone.

E o prédio inteiro, com certeza, acordou com ela mandando Santana voltar para sua casa, o inferno, por tê-la acordado só para perguntar que maldito dia era hoje.

Quinn podia imaginar a gargalhada que a latina soltou depois de desligar em sua cara.

Depois de sua vizinha da frente bater em sua porta e pedir para que, por favor, ela cuidasse de sua linguagem, já que ela tinha dois irmãos pequenos, e uma Quinn envergonhada dar um sorriso de canto e pedir desculpas – e depois olhar para as pernas da garota quando ela voltou para seu apartamento –, a loira finalmente se acalmou e foi preparar seu café da manhã.

E foi aí que ela quase acordou Lima inteira, quando percebeu que seu último bacon, que ela havia guardado cuidadosamente para hoje, já que só teria tempo para ir ao mercado comprar mais hoje à tarde, havia sumido.

Em menos de dez minutos, Quinn já arrombava a porta da casa dos Lopez. Ela poderia se sentir envergonhada por estar no meio da rua com o cabelo totalmente bagunçado, com uma regata branca sem graça toda amassada, já que dormiu com ela, e um shorts que havia vestido às pressas, sem pensar que o comprimento era impróprio. Porém, Quinn estava tão furiosa, e necessitada de bacon, que nem pensou em ficar constrangida quando a Sra. Lopez abriu a porta e a olhou de cima a baixo.

"Tudo bem, Quinn?" Ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas em preocupação com a expressão assassina da loira.

"Ela está no quarto dela, certo?" Quinn perguntou e entrou na casa sem cerimônia. Depois de ver o aceno rápido que a Sra. Lopez deu, Quinn disparou para as escadas e foi até o fim do corredor, entrando no quarto de Santana.

"Porra, Fabray!" Ela ouviu antes que uma camiseta fosse atirada contra seu rosto. Mas isso não a impediu de pular em uma Santana Lopez vestida só com lingerie preta e cair na cama de casal dela, batendo em seus braços, cabeça, pernas, barriga, tudo que alcançava.

"Eu só não te chamo de filha da puta, Lopez, porque eu respeito sua mãe! Porra!" Quinn gritava enquanto ainda estapeava a latina, que estava quase engasgando de tanto rir.

"Hey, Fabray! Acalme-se!" Santana conseguiu segurar os braços da loira e depois virá-las, ficando sentada no quadril de Quinn. Ela riu mais ainda quando viu o estado do cabelo da outra. "Você nem tentou se arrumar antes de vir me matar, Q?"

Quinn soltou um bufo e ignorou o comentário da latina. "Você comeu a porra do meu último pedaço de bacon, caralho!" Ela gritou e viu Santana rir mais ainda. Quinn se contorceu mais debaixo da outra, tentando soltar suas mãos para estrangulá-la.

"Para, porra! Qual é, você sabe que tem quilos de bacon aqui em casa, você pode comer aqui." Quinn ficou mais calma pela chance de comer mais de um pedaço de bacon e se acalmou. Santana sorriu de seu jeito normal – satânico – e se inclinou por cima da garota, sussurrando em seu ouvido. "E você fica muito sexy com esse cabelo, Fabray. Muito, muito sexy." Ela ronronou uma risada e mordeu a bochecha de Quinn, que juntou forçar e empurrou a outra de cima dela, vendo com um sorriso satisfeito a morena cair no chão.

"Eu vou comer meu bacon, Satã. Agora vê se coloca uma roupa decente, que Brittany pode ficar com ciúmes." Quinn comentou com um dar de ombros e saiu pela porta.

Ao chegar na cozinha, avistou a mãe de Santana fritando alguns pedaços de bacon em uma frigideira e alguns ovos em outra. Com um sorriso, ela sentou-se a mesa depois de dar um beijo na bochecha da mulher, e pedindo desculpas pela entrada.

"Já me acostumei, Q. O que houve dessa vez? Ela ligou para te acordar de novo?" A mulher riu quando Quinn fez uma careta e assentiu.

Quinn olhou para o relógio na parede, percebendo que só eram sete horas. Com tanta raiva, ela nem havia parado para olhar a hora desde que acordou.

Poucos minutos depois, Santana apareceu na cozinha, devidamente vestida com um shorts preto e uma camiseta simples branca. Deu bom dia para sua mãe e depois um tapa na nuca de Quinn, como se fosse um bom dia carinhoso.

As três mulheres comeram seus próprios cafés da manhã em silêncio, com alguns chutes por baixo da mesa por parte das mais novas. Depois de todas acabarem de comer e cada uma fazer uma tarefa da limpeza da cozinha, a Lopez mais velha comentou. "Fazia um tempo que você não vinha tomar café da manhã com a gente, Quinn. Nós sentimos sua falta."

Santana assentiu quase imperceptivelmente e murmurou, batendo seu ombro no deu Quinn com um sorriso de canto. "E depois você reclama de eu ter comido seu último pedaço de bacon. Estratégias, Fabray, você tem que aprender a entendê-las." Quinn riu e abraçou a morena ao seu lado, que depois de poucos segundos já se afastava. "Nós somos do lado colorido da força, tudo bem, mas eu, pelo menos, não vomito arco-íris, Quinn. Controle-se."

Depois de mais alguns _carinhosos _tapas, as duas voltaram para o apartamento de Quinn, para que ela pudesse se trocar e "tentar arrumar a juba que ela chama de cabelo", de acordo com Santana.

Com Quinn com uma roupa sem tanto amassados e um shorts agora em um comprimento aceitável, Santana perguntou. "Cafeteria?"

Quinn olhou para seu iPhone, vendo que já eram 8h15. Depois, assentiu com um sorriso e confirmou. "Cafeteria."

Santana e Quinn, dessa vez, caminharam até a cafeteria. O sol ainda não estava tão forte, então era suportável caminhar.

Elas andavam com os braços entrelaçados, até que Santana comentou. "Acho que qualquer um que nos visse agora, diria que somos namoradas."

Quinn olhou para a garota com as sobrancelhas franzidas e depois se desvencilhou do braço da outra.

Santana sorriu novamente do seu modo natural e murmurou. "Efeito desejado."

Quinn seguiu o olhar fixo da latina, que mirava uma ruiva entrava na cafeteria a que elas se dirigiam, e depois revirou os olhos. "Certo, vá lá. Mas, por favor, sem transar no banheiro."

"Não prometo nada." Santana apressou o passo, deixando Quinn um pouco para trás, e entrou no estabelecimento. Quando Quinn chegou lá, viu que a latina já havia se sentado na mesma mesa que a ruiva ocupava, e que a vítima da vez soltava um sorriso tímido.

Então, Quinn mudou o foco do olhar, procurando a _sua _vítima. Com um sorriso, viu a morena balançando os quadris, enquanto estava inclinada contra o balcão e virava as páginas de uma revista. Quinn sorriu e começou a andar para perto do balcão.

Quando estava a apenas um passo, Rachel virou o rosto para trás e olhou para o relógio na parte de cima da parede pintada de um bege claro. Quinn acompanhou o olhar e viu que eram 8h25. Rachel aprumou a postura e foi pegar a revista para guardar, quando viu a loira parada a sua frente. Um sorriso despontou em seu rosto no mesmo segundo, e a loira sentiu seu coração dar um pequeno pulo quando Rachel umedeceu os lábios.

"Quinn Fabray." A morena soltou em um único suspirou, e a loira se sentiu viajar na voz da garota. Tão macia, e seu nome combinando tanto com o tom de voz rouco usado pela morena.

"Rachel Berry." Quinn sorriu e deu o último passo para o balcão. Queria se inclinar e tirar a franja que caía nos olhos castanhos da morena, e foi isso que ela fez.

Rachel soltou a respiração que não sabia que havia prendido quando os dedos de Quinn se afastaram. Um toque foi tão delicado, mas fez suas pernas tremerem.

"Hey, garçonete! Pedidos aqui!" Quinn ouviu a maldita voz da latina ecoar pelos ares e forçou seus olhos a desviarem da morena. Enquanto encarava Santana, Quinn desejou com todas as suas forças que tivesse visão de raio-laser.

Rachel demorou alguns segundos para lembrar que a garçonete chamada era ela, e quando percebeu, levou mais alguns segundos para ter coragem de tirar os olhos de cima da loira a sua frente, dos seus cabelos loiros um pouco bagunçados – e totalmente fofos -, das suas pernas brancas e perfeitas, nem um pouco cobertas pelo shorts jeans, e ainda dos lábios dela, que estavam crispados, enquanto mandava um olhar mortal para a pessoa que a havia chamado.

Escondendo um sorriso, Rachel virou-se e pegou o menu para levar até a mesa. Seu sorriso cresceu quando viu que a morena do dia anterior, que havia estado encostado ao carro, estava se inclinando contra uma ruiva que estava sentada na mesma mesa.

_Bem_, Rachel sorriu ainda mais abertamente e mexeu os quadris enquanto ia para a mesa, _parece que ela não tem uma namorada._


End file.
